


1121

by dahyunstata



Category: DAHYUN - Fandom, TWICE (Band), taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, BangTwice, Behind the Scenes, Bighit, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idol Life, Idol fluff, Idol romance, Idol smut, Kim Dahyun idol, Kim Dahyun is a cutie, Kim Dahyun is a princess, Kim Taehyung idol, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, armyonces, bts - Freeform, dahyun, idol relationship, jype - Freeform, korea - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunstata/pseuds/dahyunstata
Summary: It’s the 21st of November and Taehyung decides to surprise Dahyun with a couple outfit in the airport. Things between them do not go well at first, but their anniversary ends in his favour.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1121

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scenario based on their similar outfits in the airport on 191121. Everything written is out of imagination, with no factual basis. 
> 
> Kindly look at the tags and read at your own risk.

The clapping of slate, the voice of the director saying “cut”, and the “you’ve worked hard” remarks from the cast of the program surrounded the classroom set Dahyun has just finished filming an episode in. 

Smiling back to them, she bowed her head to her industry seniors while saying, “Thank you for today, PD-nim, and sunbaenim.” 

“You’re headed to Japan for a concert, right? I apologise for having you girls here.” Jinyoung said, patting the two girls’ shoulders. He paused before continuing, “Oh, and Sihyuk told me that the boys are headed to Japan as well? I think you’re taking the same flight.” 

Nayeon giggled before glancing at Dahyun who is awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Placing her arm around the latter’s waist, she blurted out, “Don’t worry. I’m going to make sure that Dahyun and Taehyung won’t be seen together.” 

Clearing her throat, Dahyun pursed her lips at the mention of the ever familiar name she calls home. 

“I’ll make sure we won’t get caught.” She assured her boss. 

Jinyoung shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile as he said, “Don’t stress yourself out too much. If you get caught then it’s up to the two of you if you’d like the companies to pay for news outlets to keep quiet.” 

Unsure of whether or not she’ll feel reassured, Dahyun forced a weak smile at him, with Nayeon smiling at her. 

It was still a huge surprise that both their companies were delighted, instead of being against the relationship between her and Taehyung. Dahyun always feels like she’s beyond lucky to have such supportive people surrounding her. Being part of two of the most popular and successful groups is one thing, and actually dating each other is another. 

Dahyun still remembers the day when the companies figured out her relationship with Taehyung. It was during a dinner the boys had with Sihyuk, where the head of the company overheard Taehyung’s plans of seeing her later that night. 

At first, it was difficult to comprehend. Everything just escalated quickly to the point that Dahyun didn’t have time to feel relieved with the fact that Taehyung and her are no longer required to hide their relationship from their company heads. 

In music and award shows however, it has always been a challenge for the two of them to make it seem as if they were only good friends. Staff and other idols sometimes catch a glimpse of them hanging out backstage, but they always brush it off and act as if they were only the best of friends. Even with that, Dahyun is not sure whether they are buying that excuse. The two of them, especially Taehyung, are known to be very good friends with other artists. They both don’t hesitate to interact with their friends even on camera, so it is really skeptical of them to act all tense and awkward whenever the two of them are in one vicinity.

“Hey. Let’s head back to get changed.” Nayeon’s voice woke Dahyun up from her countless thoughts. She turned to see the older girl smiling cheekily at her before saying, “Seeing how you did not notice that PD-nim has already bid goodbye, I’m assuming that you’re lost in your thoughts about Taehyung again.” 

“It’s nothing.” Dahyun chuckled. “It’s just that my gift for him hasn’t arrived in the dorm just yet. I’m just disappointed that I will come empty-handed tonight.” 

Nayeon nudged the younger girl’s arm before linking their arms together as she playfully whispered, “I’m sure having you there would be more than enough for him.”, which she earned a slap from Dahyun in turn. 

After mixing and matching her outfit for tonight, Dahyun let out a sigh of relief for finally being contented with the outcome of her efforts of rummaging her closet. 

She picked up a plaid skirt, a soft pink sweater for her inner top, and a furry brown coat to match it all up. The boots she recently bought when she went out with Taehyung last month made her entire outfit look even better. 

“Perfect!” She complimented herself as she clapped her hands together.

Dahyun then hurriedly started to prepare, for she’s only left with half an hour before they head to the airport. She took a quick shower and went out of the bathroom with 10 missed calls and 7 messages, all from the same person. 

She almost dropped her phone in shock when the caller gave her his 11th call. Smiling, she accepted the phone call while she headed to her walk-in closet. 

“Hi love. How was filming?” Taehyung’s deep and sweet voice resonated Dahyun’s ears, causing her to grin from ear to ear once more. 

She put the phone on loudspeaker before placing it down her desk, proceeding to dry herself up as she started dressing up.

“Fun! It ended way too early than expected. I think we’ve had enough entertaining clips for the rest of the show.” Dahyun replied, her tone excited and happy. 

“I’m glad to hear you had fun. Are you tired?” Taehyung asked, sounding both wary and concerned.

Dahyun zipped up her skirt as she shook her head before saying, “Not in the least. I’m thrilled to see you tonight.” 

Taehyung let out a chuckle, one that seems like a small laughter of relief as he replied, “You can’t even imagine how much I’ve wanted to go to your filming site just so I could pick you up by myself.” 

“And you know you shouldn’t. Don’t worry, we’ll spend time together tonight.” Dahyun was about to say something else, but was surprised to hear Taehyung’s change of tone in the other line. 

“Like how, babe?” The smirk on Taehyung’s face is what Dahyun could imagine as soon as she heard him say that. Of course the reason why he was asking her if she’s tired is because Taehyung already has plans for the two of them later that day. 

Dahyun scoffed, now wearing her fluffy brown coat to complete her look. She clicked her tongue before saying, “Kim Taehyung. When will I get used to your slyness?” 

“You’d have to live with it.” Taehyung almost instantly replied before changing their topic, “What are you wearing tonight?” 

Dahyun raised a brow, wondering what the hell her boyfriend is up to this time. “I swear to God Taehyung I will NOT wear one of those lingerie nightgowns you gave me as a present last month.” 

A low chuckle reverberated from the other line, making Dahyun’s lips rise from a thin line, to that of a curve. 

“I’d love to see you wear that. For me.” Taehyung teased.

Hearing his usual cocky response, Dahyun ignored him to finish up her minimal make-up. She heard rustling sounds from the other line, leaving her in wonderment. 

“Are you dressing up?” She asked, then laughed at the sound of Taehyung’s phone dropping on the floor. 

“Yup. Will you please accept my video call at this very moment?” He asked, earning an eye roll from Dahyun.

“To watch you dress up? No.” She kidded. 

“You’ll see more of that in person tonight. For now accept my call so I can settle with what I’ll wear.” Taehyung replied, this time with a serious tone. 

Dahyun was about to accept his video call when her manager called her from outside the room. 

“Are you all set? The driver’s here.” She voiced out. 

Turning off the loudspeaker of her phone, she replied to her manager, “Just a minute!” 

“Leaving already?” Taehyung asked, somehow sounding a bit dejected. 

“Hmm. Why do you need to see me before dressing up anyways?“ Dahyun replied, resting her phone in between her ear and shoulder. 

“You’ll see. Just send me a picture then.” Taehyung demanded. 

Dahyun cannot help but to laugh at the utter excitement Taehyung has in the way he speaks. She thought that he must be plotting something again which she prayed wouldn’t let their relationship known. But she also couldn’t say no to him. 

She sighs before humming in response. “Fine. See you later.” 

“I love you.” Taehyung said, not ending the call just yet to hear his girlfriend’s response. 

Pausing on her tracks out of her bedroom, Dahyun’s smile reaches her eyes as she replies, “I love you too.” 

The press were all over the airport, as usual. But tonight’s especially packed. 

One reason is that two members of the biggest girl group in the world are headed to Japan. The other, bigger reason is that the biggest boy group in the world is bound for the same country as well. 

As usual, Dahyun gave the press, the fans waiting outside, and the airport staff a warm, genuine smile. She bows at everyone who meets her eyes, being the human form of sunshine she is. 

This is one of the things that Taehyung loves most about her. The warmth she exudes. It’s as if everything she does is out of purity and value. And that is true. Dahyun’s name is as clear as ice, as lovely as the cherry blossoms springing during her birth month, as soothing as the calming sounds depicted by the waves, by the hustling of the wind. 

Everyone just gets delighted upon the mention, the presence, and the entirety of Dahyun. It’s impossible not to fall for her charms and her beauty, both inside and out. Up until today, Taehyung still couldn’t believe that it’s him whom Dahyun’s heart chose, and chooses to beat for. 

Their romantic journey started during one of those nights where Taehyung would call her over for some company; saying that he couldn’t sleep and that he needs someone to talk to; saying that he wanted to hang out and just go binge watch the movie adaptions of the books Dahyun have read; and just basically telling her to come over and stay right by his side. 

It was a burst of emotions on both of their parts, but mostly on Taehyung—him being frustrated with the fact that another man is asking Dahyun out, and her asking him ways to reject yet another confession from the numerous ones she receives. 

They have been friends for years. Everything started when Dahyun filmed a music video for one of the groups under her label. With the two of them being good friends with them, it was natural for Taehyung to be acquaintances with her. Especially with how the boys have only told good stories about Dahyun. 

It was in the beginning of the peak of their careers when things started to go into the right places. Taehyung realises that the reason why he treats Dahyun, among his other friends, both girls and boys, way too differently is because he has feelings for her. And Dahyun discerns that she’s being too wary of her friendship with him being known to the public, given that there is nothing wrong with them showing everyone else that they’re friends. It’s natural for the two of them to socialise and treat each other like pals, but something deep inside their minds just tells them that they’re more than just friends. 

“I’m grabbing some drinks. What would you like?” Nayeon asked, poking Dahyun’s arm to grab her attention. 

The latter lifted her head as she shifted her attention from the book on her lap, to the girl who is waiting for her response. She hummed, thinking deeply of what to drink. Clicking her fingers together, she says, “I’d like a chocolate smoothie!” 

Nayeon placed her hands on her waist as she giggled at her member’s response. “Of course. Why did I bother asking you anyways?” 

“Hmmm. Are you sure no one is around? Taehyung just sent me a message that he’s headed straight here.” Dahyun worriedly asked. 

The older gave her a comforting smile before saying, “Of course. Our managers are aware that the boys are taking the same flight. They made sure that the security is tight enough.” 

Dahyun slowly nodded before letting out a sigh of relief as she once again opened her book to continue reading, her eyes still on Nayeon. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” She asked, wondering why the other girl still hasn’t left to buy their drinks. 

Nayeon giggled as she eyed the door that had just opened. “I thought you guys like to keep it lowkey?” She teased, now causing Dahyun to turn her head around to look at the boys who opened the door. 

With one man wearing a couple outfit with her, she cannot help but to only pay her attention to him. 

“I knew there was a reason why Taehyung was putting an effort to find this brown coat of his from deep down his closet!” Hoseok cheered, eyeing both Taehyung and Dahyun from head to toe with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Dahyun glared at Taehyung, mentally cursing her boyfriend for being a little too showy about their relationship. She then looked at the two other boys before greeting them with a, “Hello Hoseok, Seokjin. Where are the others?” 

Pouting because of Dahyun’s indifference to his presence, Taehyung plopped down beside her as he circled her waist with his arm. 

Seokjin narrowed his eyes at the sight as he said with a little laugh, “Taehyung could you please leave my sister from another mother some room to breathe?” 

Taehyung closed his eyes, inhaling the comfort of Dahyun’s flower-like scent, before resting his chin on her shoulder blade. 

“Not in the least.” He remarked, feeling Dahyun’s laughter cause a vibration against his chest. 

Hoseok laughed at the younger boy’s response, now eyeing his older member before explaining, “Anyways. The others are in the lounge next to this room.”

“And I think we should all go and leave them alone.” Nayeon butted in, now pushing the two boys out of the room with her as she turned to look back at Dahyun, bidding her goodbye. 

Dahyun waved her hands, smiling back at the three of them until only the door was left in front of her sight. 

“We’re left alone now. Explain yourself.” She said, in a tone she always uses whenever Taehyung does something too massive for any observant person to connect the dots between them. 

Taehyung sat right up, still holding her waist with his arm as he landed a peck on her lips.

“What’s an anniversary without wearing a couple stuff?” He asked, giving Dahyun the puppy eyes he always does whenever he feels like he’s being cornered. 

Dahyun sighed, now noticing that he had his black hair permed. She traced his locks with her fingertips before blurting out, “You look so handsome. How is this even possible?” 

“Am I forgiven now?” Taehyung squeaked as he let out his boxy smile. 

“Maybe.” Of course Dahyun couldn’t last a long time being mad at Taehyung. She knows how much he wants to let the world know that she’s his and he’s hers. But telling that at the peak of their careers would be a little too much. 

It was one of the reasons why Dahyun, at first, opposed the idea of them finally crossing the boundaries between friendship and love. They are both well-loved by the public from all around the world. People expect so much from them. And sadly, in their world, dating news is either the sides of a coin—getting accepted or slowly, and painfully losing all that they’ve worked hard for. With of course, the latter being the more frequent phenomenon to happen. 

Taehyung’s humming gave her comfort. Slowly leaning against his chest, Dahyun rested her head below his chin, with her fingers interlocking with his. She felt him kiss the top of her head as he gently whispered, “What are you thinking about?” 

“Us.” Dahyun almost immediately answered. She’s the type to think first before opening her mouth, but whenever she’s with Taehyung, she feels like she’s free to be whoever she wants to be, and to say whatever she wants to say, as long as it would not leave a hint of pain on the two of them. 

Rubbing his fingers against her soft hands, Taehyung assures her by saying, “There’s nothing to worry about, Dahyun. I know that we are going to spend the rest of our lives in happiness, fun times, and exciting moments, as long as we’re together.”

Dahyun shifted her position, shifting her body away from Taehyung’s as she looked at him in the eyes. 

“Are you sure our relationship will only be filled with good things?” She questioned, letting out a deep breath before saying, “It’s been a year since we started dating and I just feel so stressed? I don’t know.” 

Taehyung grabbed her hand, planting a kiss against her soft skin as he placed her strands of hair behind her ears.

“What’s causing you to feel this way? The fans? The media? The public?” He asked with the most calm tone he could elicit.

Taehyung knows how much pressure Dahyun feels, and that’s not because the two of them are big names. It’s because she genuinely values her fans, just like him. She once mentioned to Taehyung that she’s afraid that once their relationship gets announced, the fans would think that all the love and care she has shown them were just cover-ups. And that’s the last thing she wants to happen; for she wholeheartedly considers her fans as part of her life. 

“It’s just. How do we deal with all things when the time comes? Will we be okay? Or would we end up fighting about it and actually break up—“ 

“No. Don’t even talk about that. Don’t think about that.” He cut her off, not wanting to have this topic on the day they’re supposed to celebrate their one year of dating. 

Dahyun looked at him, eyes almost brimming with sadness and worry. Taehyung’s change of tone has caused her to feel a pool of emotions even more. 

“Are you raising your voice at me right now?” She asked, feeling a bit hurt with how Taehyung acted as if she was being too pessimistic. 

Taehyung removed his arm off her waist, now burying his face on his palms as he groaned in frustration. 

Taking that as a cue of one of their silly fights centered on this same topic, Dahyun decided to cut it out and leave him alone for a moment. 

Standing up, she grabbed her purse on the table before saying, “I’m heading out to give you some space.” Dahyun paused for a second or two as she continued, “Maybe that way, you’ll realise that nothing good will come out of avoiding this topic.” 

Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair as he licked his lower lip, the mannerism he does whenever he’s anxious. He managed to grab hold of Dahyun before she could open the door to leave the lounge.

Turning her around, he engulfed her in a hug. 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice at you.” Taehyung says, conscience apparent in his tone. He then hears Dahyun sobbing against him, her hands resting on his torso. 

He gently pats the back of her head as he continues, “And I am sorry for cutting you off.” 

Taehyung pulls away from the hug to catch a full view of Dahyun. He cups her face, wiping off the tears from her cheeks. 

“I am just....I am just scared. Just the conversation about the possibility of our break-up is tearing me apart.” He explains, still looking at her in the eyes before he says, “And I am not disregarding your thoughts, your concerns. It is hugely what bothers me in the course of our relationship.” 

Dahyun remained silent. She knows that what he’s saying is making sense, and that she’s being a bit too selfish to assume that Taehyung doesn’t want to hear her out. 

“I love you Dahyun. I truly do. I’ve thought about the possibilities of us not making it together until the end. I’ve thought of us having constant fights and falling out of love.” Taehyung says, running his hand from her chin to the bottom of her spine as he breathes, “But those negative thoughts would remain intangible if we would do our best to prevent it from happening.” 

Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Taehyung leans his forehead against hers as he breathes, “This moment. Let’s treasure this very moment. Us. Being happy. In love.” 

Dahyun moved her hands from his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a peck. 

“Can we handle all the problems that might occur between us? The reactions of our fans? The public?” She asked, still holding him around her arms, her feet still tiptoed from the floor. 

Taehyung gave her a smile, one that elicits assurance. 

“Everything is possible when we’re together. Our fans would accept us wholeheartedly if they truly love us. And we don’t have to always meet the standards of the public.” He says, now holding onto her waist as he gently pressed Dahyun’s body against the wall, allowing her to put her feet on the ground. 

Taehyung’s other hand travels back to her jaw, his fingers softly caressing Dahyun’s cheek as he says, “And loving each other isn’t something we need an approval for.” 

Dahyun snapped out of her negative bubble. She realises that what Taehyung is implying is actually right. That they’re not some kind of pets being controlled by the public. That they don’t have to adjust to whatever norms their society has set. That if they have each other, everything is well. 

She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to release the burden she’s been carrying for the past year. 

“I’m sorry.” Dahyun says, “For starting an argument on our special day.” 

Taehyung nods, “The day hasn’t ended yet. Let’s only spend it with good things from now on.” His soft smile is now replaced with that of a smirk, something in between a genuine yet playful one. 

He inches closer, giving her a long look before capturing her lips in a slow, chaste kiss. He moved in a pace that suited the way Dahyun’s lips were dancing with his. 

It only took a few seconds before his kiss turned deeper, burying his mouth into hers, his tongue flicking against hers, exploring every aspect of her cavern as if it was his first time. 

Dahyun grabbed his hair, tugging everywhere just so she could pull him closer, deeper into her. She feels Taehyung’s hardened length against her thighs, causing her to let out a whimper.

“Tae....hyung” She barely manages to incoherently speak into his mouth. 

He pulls away from her mouth, leaving kisses against her jaw, her neck, her collarbones, marking his territory. 

His hand stills on her waist, with the other making its way under her skirt, rubbing Dahyun’s inner thighs as he slowly rubs himself against her crotch. 

“You’re so sly for wearing that tight short skirt, princess.” Taehyung says as he eyes Dahyun from head to toe, eating her whole with just his lethal stare. 

Dahyun failed to bite back a moan at the nickname Taehyung uses to express his dominance, leaving him with more satisfaction. She pants before whispering, “Plea-s-e....” 

“Please what?” Taehyung teases, leaving feather like touches against her skin, from her thighs up until the sides of her breasts. 

Closing her eyes in bliss, Dahyun could not think straight. Any time soon, someone might come in and see them making out against the wall. The people staying in the room beside where they’re in might have been hearing her whimpers and Taehyung’s grunts. 

They’re in a public place and it’s weird how she freely allowed him to touch her, right at this very moment, after an argument. 

It’s even more strange that she likes it—she wants more of him. 

“Fuck m—“ 

“Flight is in 5 minutes! Let’s go!” Nayeon and their manager barged in, causing Dahyun to push Taehyung away from her. 

She awkwardly fixed her hair and pulled down her skirt, earning a look from her member. 

“Were you—“ Nayeon was about to clarify her thoughts when she realised that a manager came with her in the room. She widened her eyes in discernment as she changed the flow of the topic, “About to head out too? Since you’re next to the door already?” 

Dahyun glanced at Taehyung who looked as natural as ever. She was about to come up with an excuse when he beat her to it. 

“We were about to. But we had to fix Dahyun’s skirt because the zipper got stuck on her chair.” 

The manager surprisingly bought his silly excuse, while the two girls are left dumbfounded with what he came up with. 

“Anyways....here’s your chocolate smoothie.” Nayeon says, grabbing Dahyun’s arm to head outside as she whispered, “You two really couldn’t wait to arrive at the hotel do you? Good thing I came in with a long-term manager.” 

Dahyun felt her cheeks heating up, sparing a glance back at Taehyung who was just walking behind the two of them. 

He gives her a sly look, conveying a message that she will sure get what she was about to ask for later that day. 

The flight is short as Japan is only less than two hours. Dahyun somehow managed to persuade Nayeon to sit elsewhere, and leave the seat beside her empty for Taehyung to take. 

Taehyung comfortably snuggles himself onto Dahyun’s neck, trying to sleep with the comfort of her scent and presence, temporarily forgetting about the scene that has occurred earlier this afternoon. 

He proceeds to intertwine his fingers with hers as he leaves a peck on Dahyun’s cheeks while asking, “Are you still mad?” 

Dahyun lifts their intertwined hands to her lips, planting several kisses against his hands as she whispers, “How can I be mad at the love of my life?” She gives his hand a one last kiss before continuing, “It’s my mistake to assume that you are avoiding that conversation. And it’s also my mistake to talk about this today out of all the days.”

Taehyung sits up, now facing Dahyun to pat the top of her head as he says, “It’s no one’s fault that we both feel this way. Let’s just enjoy our relationship to the fullest, and not mind anything, anyone else.” 

Pouting, Dahyun nodded her head to agree with what he just said. 

It’s impossible for couples to not have arguments, and they’re one of those who encounter misunderstandings from time to time. 

It’s healthy though; for they learn to value each of their flaws, mistakes, and shortcomings. They fill in the gaps each of them has. Taehyung being Dahyun’s source of her confidence that she has lost over the years; Dahyun being Taehyung’s source of happiness and optimism despite the countless struggles he had both with his personal and artist life. 

“What are you thinking about?” Taehyung’s voice awakened her from her thoughts, mainly about him and how lucky she is to have found her soulmate at such an early age. 

Dahyun gave him a smile, one that manages to knock him down in all his glory. “Nothing.” She lies.

He gives her a questioning look, raising a brow as he places his forefinger on his lips. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about our postponed sex—“ 

Dahyun hastily placed her hand to cover his mouth, preventing him from being overheard by his members, Nayeon, and their managers. 

Giving her a smug look, Taehyung pulls her hand off his mouth and onto his lips, kissing her soft palm, like he always does. 

“Acting all sweet won’t ease my annoyance.” Dahyun sternly said, pulling her hand away from Taehyung’s grasp. 

She then crosses her arms, staring at the back seat in front of her, ignoring the way Taehyung smirks at her from her peripheral vision. 

He clicks his tongue as he wraps his arm around her waist, as if it belonged there all along. 

“I can’t wait to have the rest of it tonight.” Taehyung’s sultry voice sent shivers down her spine, and Dahyun already knows that she will give in easily once they are in his hotel room. 

Jimin, who was passing down the hallway of the plane, gave the two of them a playful disgusted look as he says, “Get a room.” 

“Oh we will—“ Dahyun slapped Taehyung’s hand, giving him a glare. 

“We’re about to land in like a few minutes or so. Good for you Tae tae.” Jimin said, failing to hold back his chuckle as he pats his good friend’s shoulder before he goes back to his seat. 

“Chaengggggieee” Momo’s whine was heard all over the concert venue, as she follows her member around. 

Chaeyoung turns around, grinning at the older as she says, “Give me one good reason why I should leave the comfort of my solo room just to sleep in yours.”

“It’s because my roommate Dahyun is going to sleep elsewhere.” Momo blurts out, as if it is not known to the mentioned girl’s best friend. 

The younger raised a brow, anticipating her next statement. 

“...... And you know I can’t sleep all alone. Please. Just one night!” She says, raising her pinky in front of Chaeyoung’s face. 

The latter snorted, accepting the pinky sign Momo is holding before her. 

Dahyun heard the commotion her members are making. She walked towards them to hug Momo, a sign of gratitude for not making a fuss when she first told her about her ‘room assignment’ for tonight. 

She leans her head against the older’s shoulder before saying, “I’m sorry for making you practically beg Chaeyoung to be her roommate.” 

Momo pouted at the two younger girls beside her as she says, “How can I say no to you Dahyun? It’s not a big deal anyways.“ 

“Okay then I’m gonna have my room for myself tonight!” Chaeyoung teased, causing the former to whine. 

She giggles at the cute reaction before she shifts her attention to her long-time best friend. 

“Dahyun. I hope you’ll have fun tonight.” Chaeyoung grins, somehow playful yet endearing. 

Momo pats Dahyun’s back as she cheers, “I’m sure you will! Nayeon told me that you were inseparable in the airport and the plane.” 

Putting her palms on her face, Dahyun buries her embarrassment. After all, she still couldn’t get rid of the image of her and Taehyung eating each other up in the lounge. 

Just then, her two members’ laughters caused Dahyun to look up, wondering why they were suddenly in glee.

She raised a brow, waiting for them to speak up after giggling to each other as if they’re having some kind of conversation. 

Chaeyoung notices Dahyun’s stare, finally halting to explain why they are giggling.

“It’s just cute how you’re still embarrassed with showing affection with him, when we all know that you’re both clingy as fuck.” She explains, earning a questioning look from Dahyun. 

Momo agrees a little too enthusiastically as she says, “She’s right. You’ve been a little too clingy since you were friends. It’s not a surprise that you can’t get each others’ hands off each other for just a minute now that you’re dating.”

Dahyun’s face heats up, mentally cursing herself for letting her two members freely tease her. 

Pinching her cheeks, Chaeyoung pulls her in a hug before saying, “I’m so happy that you’re loved and valued by someone like him, Dahyun.” 

Momo joins the hug as she whispers, “Have a little more fun tonight Dahyun. But remember to keep it down.” 

Dahyun pulls away from the two, giving them a pout as she says, “Stop teasing me!” 

Taehyung eyes his girlfriend, admiring how the ring perfectly fits her finger. 

It is a simple, silver ring embossed with ‘ktdh’ that can barely be seen by the naked eye from afar. Perfect for Dahyun to wear in public without having to worry about fans zooming into her ring. 

Dahyun’s smile then fell into that of a thin line, as if she remembered something that genuinely bothers her. 

“You don’t like it?” Taehyung asks with furrowed brows, confused at the sudden change of Dahyun’s expression. 

She then looks up at him, with a pout on her face as she says, “I love it. But I feel bad.” 

Taehyung cups her jaw with his hand as he brushes his thumb against her cheeks. He need not ask why, as Dahyun has decided to continue speaking. 

“My gift for you has yet to arrive. It’s a painting of one of your favourite artists, Van Gogh, entitled Country Road in Provence by Night that he made with another artist in France.” Dahyun explains, ignoring how Taehyung is smiling like a fool in front of her as she continues, “It’s what I have decided to buy for you because when I first saw it, I am reminded of how much you loved walking late at night whenever you’re back home and it’s just a shame that I am not able to give it to you ton—“

Taehyung understood everything and it’s really nothing for him to not receive something back from her tonight. He couldn’t take seeing her explain her heart out as if she made a mistake, so he opted to peck her on the lips. 

“Did you just—“

Another peck. 

“Cut me—“

Another peck. 

“Off?” 

Another peck. 

Taehyung giggles at Dahyun’s pout, her adorable reaction whenever he’s teasing her. 

“Would you please listen to me?” She pleads. 

“You don’t have to feel sorry. I perfectly understand that the painting would be arriving late considering that you ordered it directly in France.” Taehyung calmly explains, now holding Dahyun’s waist with his hand, and the other resting against the bottom of her spine. 

He traces her face with his eyes, inch by inch as he says, “And I appreciate how much thought you’ve put into consideration as you bought that for me. It talks much about how much I live in your mind.” 

She playfully slaps his chest, as she breathes, “When will I get used to your cockiness?” 

Taehyung kisses her lips again, this time a second longer than a peck. He pulls away to respond to her by shaking his head as he says, “You’ve got to live with it.” 

Dahyun laughs as she slowly pulls away, not noticing how Taehyung’s face fell upon the loss of their physical contact.

She grabs something from the bag she brought with her as she came to his hotel room. 

“Tada!” Dahyun chimes, giving Taehyung the cutest smile she could ever offer. 

Taehyung laughs at her excitement as he grabs the couple pyjamas Dahyun is showing before his eyes. 

It’s a black and white checkered pair of pyjamas, something that looks like it could be part of Dahyun’s closet. 

“I thought you hate wearing couple outfits? Shoes? Rings? Watches? Necklaces? Bracelets? Anything that’s matching?” He interrogates while opening the packaging to check if the pyjamas suit him by placing it before his body in front of a mirror; and it does, perfectly. 

Dahyun grins, loving the way Taehyung takes note of everything she talks about, even the ones she could not remember. 

“I do. But it’s just a pair of pyjamas. Something that we could wear in our rooms. No one will see that.” She says, now sitting down on his bed with her feet on the floor. 

Taehyung turns to look at her, still holding the pyjamas before his body as he asks, “When did you buy this?” 

“Just today in the airport. I asked my manager to accompany me.” She says, swinging her feet in delight as she continues, “I know that you sleep naked. But try to wear these from now on. I’m worried that you might get a stomach ache for not sleeping with clothes on.” 

Taehyung places her gift on the bed side table as he approaches Dahyun, as he puts his hands on either side of her legs before kissing her slowly, in a movement that allows him to taste every corner of her soft, lascivious mouth that he calls his. 

His hands travel up to her jaw, pulling her closer, deeper into his mouth, as he bites her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth, allowing him to delve in his tongue. 

He slowly pushes Dahyun on the bed, so that her back is resting against the duvet, while his other hand is starting to unbutton her top. 

Dahyun arches her back off the bed, with every single touch Taehyung leaves onto her now bare skin. 

She pulls away to catch her breath as she traces Taehyung’s collarbones with her thumb before saying, “It appears to me that you are not planning to wear my gift tonight.” 

Taehyung lets out a laugh as he takes off his white tee, throwing it on the floor. 

He then proceeds to get rid of his watch, which is a sight to behold for Dahyun.

“For now, I’m gonna need the both of us naked. No shirts. No couple pyjamas. Just us.” Taehyung says, his voice demanding and stern. 

Dahyun tries her best to hold back a moan, causing her to bite her lips. Taehyung does not let it pass as he licks his lower lips before hovering over Dahyun once again.

“Stop fucking biting your lips. It’s my job to do so.” He commands, adjusting Dahyun’s body so that her head is now below the headboard of the bed. 

Taehyung grabs his necktie from the couch beside the bed as he stares at the girl below him. He breathes before saying, “Hands above your head. Now.” 

Dahyun complies, giggling at the familiar sight of Taehyung asserting his dominance in bed.

“What are you punishing me for?” She purrs, allowing him to wrap the necktie around her wrists, securing it against one of the posts of the headboard—one of the qualifications Taehyung looks for in a room whenever he’s sleeping with Dahyun.

Taehyung tightens the tie before caressing Dahyun’s face, and slowly runs his hands onto her bare skin, her collarbones, her neck, and her clothed breasts. 

He growls as he stares at her, his eyes filled with hunger, lust, and need.

“For wearing that tight little skirt this afternoon, princess.” Taehyung whispers against her ear; his hand going to her back, unclasping her bra before throwing it on the floor, along with his and her tops. 

Dahyun whimpers at the contact of air against her fully bare chest, with Taehyung’s touches electrifying every inch of her skin. 

“Tae—“ She breathes, closing her eyes with every kiss Taehyung plants onto her neck, which slowly gets deeper and harder every second. 

Taehyung holds her still, burying his face deeper into her neck, his kissing changed to that of a sucking motion, leaving marks on Dahyun’s neck and collarbones. 

Dahyun arches her back from the duvet once more, creating a friction between her clothed heat and Taehyung’s evident, growing bulge from his shorts. 

“Oh princess, you don’t know how hard I held myself back when I saw you in the lounge.” He growls, now leaving kisses around her breast, with his hand massaging the other. 

He then watches her fall weak against his touch, his kisses, his breath, his voice, his body. 

Dahyun struggles to move, with her hands tied up in the air, and her body being held, touched, kissed, and glorified by the one and only, Kim Taehyung. 

He then sucks her nipples, eating it up like a meal while making ungodly sounds that never fails to turn Dahyun on. 

“Ahhh....taehyung.....please....” She begs, feeling the dampness in between her legs. 

Taehyung takes the note and pulls down her pyjamas, leaving her with her wet panties on. 

He then proceeds to kiss her navel, her hip bone, her inner thighs, and everything but her clothed core. 

Dahyun pulls her tied hands in frustration, probably leaving a mark or two on her wrists. She whimpers in need as she whines, “Take it off please.” 

Taehyung smirks before licking the wet part of her underwear, tasting her juices, while his eyes are locked onto hers. 

He rubs her clothed core with his thumb, matching its movement with his tongue, as he growls, “You’re so wet for me princess.” 

Dahyun nods, as she grinds her heat against his tongue, needing more friction, touch, and more than just a lick against her panties. 

“Please just. Take it off.” She begs, feeling helpless with her hands tightly tied and Taehyung being in full control of her body. 

“I love it when you beg for me.” Taehyung groans, now sitting up to face Dahyun, kissing her mouth with his lips and tongue, wrapping his hands around her breasts, and grinding his cock against her clothed core. 

Dahyun moans into the kiss, closing her eyes in full bliss and ecstasy, as she barely voices out, “Please fuck me.” 

“Not yet princess. I still have to taste you.” Taehyung grunts, taking her panties off as fast as a lightning, now having Dahyun’s entire naked body before his eyes. 

He spreads her legs wide, something that’s not painful for Dahyun. 

Taehyung then crawls down her body, inhaling her bare pussy before he licks her wet, glistening folds. 

His tongue is pressed flat against her core, with his fingers easily sliding in and out of her because of how wet she is. 

His licking changed to that of a sucking motion, eating her core until its very end, tasting every part of her pussy as if it was some kind of a five-course meal. 

Dahyun’s loud, needy moans filled the entire room, screaming Taehyung’s name in all its glory, whimpering under his touch, his tongue, his mouth, her hands having a lot of bruises because of how tight Taehyung tied her, her body arching up from the bed, her wet folds grinding against and into Taehyung’s mouth and fingers, allowing him to touch, taste, and eat every inch of her cunt. 

Taehyung groans and growls against her core, causing vibrations into Dahyun’s entire body and soul. His sucking turns harsher, deeper, his fingers slide in and out faster, the sound of his fingers going in and out of her pussy turns him on even more. 

“I’m ...so ... close .... ple..ase.. don’t... sto..p” Dahyun whimpers every word, her entire body feeling weak yet alive, her throat being unable to utter a coherent sound, her insides twisting and turning. 

Taehyung changes his sucking into that of a licking motion, burying his tongue deeper along with three of his slender fingers sliding in and out of Dahyun’s wet folds, moving faster than before. He then sucks her core, guiding her hips as he holds her thighs, grinding her pussy against his mouth. 

“Ahhhhh!!! Taehyung!!!” Dahyun screams as she lets out her juices, allowing Taehyung to taste her, his mouth filled with her cum. 

He wipes his lips, as he stares at Dahyun, who’s closing her eyes in pleasure. 

Taehyung moves up to kiss her, let her get a taste of her juices. He pulls away as he rests his forehead against her while whispering, “You taste so fucking good.” 

Dahyun opens her eyes, staring back at the only man who makes her feel both weak and strong, the only man whom she is willing to give and show her body to, the only man whom she is willing to love and spend her life with. 

She catches her breath, finally remembering that her hands are still tied up in the headrest of the bed. 

“Can you please take this off now?” She pleads, wanting to spend the rest of the night using her two hands. 

Taehyung laughs, deep and low. “Will you be a good girl for me?” 

Dahyun earnestly nods, biting her lower lip as she anticipates his response. 

His smile turns dark, into that of a sinisterly grin, something that Dahyun is used to whenever they’re in bed. 

Taehyung moves away, now taking his shorts and boxers off, allowing his length to spring free before Dahyun’s eyes. 

He ignores Dahyun’s pleads as he grabs a foil of condom from his drawer, sliding it into his cock before saying, “I doubt that you’d be a good girl for me, princess.” Taehyung says, his tone both sarcastic and dominant. He stares at her eyes filled with need and want. He smirks as he positions his erection before Dahyun’s wet core, her legs still spread apart on either side of the bed as he leans in to bite her earlobes before saying, “Let me try and see if you’re going to take me in well.” 

He slowly buries himself into her, stretching her walls with his huge length. Taehyung waits for her to adjust to his size as he looks at her, his eyes asking if he could go deeper. 

Dahyun nods, preventing herself from screaming his name out loud. 

Taehyung takes the cue to slide in deeper, harsher, as he thrusts his cock into the spot that makes Dahyun whimper in pleasure every time. 

“T..here...” She breathes. 

He then pounds deeper, faster, into her, his entire length easily sliding in and out of her hole, while his hands make its way to her breasts, massaging her erect nipples, and his mouth sucking her neck filled with hickeys and marks only he is responsible for. 

He lifts her legs up into his shoulders so that he can pound and thrust deeper into her. Taehyung proceeds to kiss her parted lips, sucking her tongue, moaning against her mouth before he pulls away to say, “Hmmm you feel so good, so tight.” 

Taehyung takes Dahyun’s whimpers as a cue to continue as he thrusts harsher, practically burying himself into her body, leaving no space between their crotches. He then sits up, now licking Dahyun’s legs that are resting against his shoulders, and then kissing her soft, white ankles, leaving Dahyun with more pleasure and euphoria. 

“Fas..ter please... deeper.... faster...” She moans and cries, waiting for him to fill her up. 

His thrusts changed to that of an upward motion as he brings her legs down and holds her waist, controlling her hips to move in sync with his. 

Taehyung plants a chaste kiss on Dahyun’s lips, staring at her as if she was a prey, and that he is her only predator. 

His eyes then travelled up to her hands, finally realising that she’s still tied up. 

He smirks as he breathes, “Should I untie you, my love?” 

Taehyung watches her nod, with her cheeks beet red and her lips parted. His cock thrusts into her pussy; fast, deep, and harsh. 

He untangles the tie, noticing the marks it left on Dahyun’s wrist. He leaves soft kisses against her small bruises before Dahyun moves her hands against Taehyung’s chest, pushing him back on the bed so that she’s on top of him. 

She grinds her core against his cock, feeling her walls stretch with every inch his length that goes deeper into her. Dahyun changes her grinding position to that of an up-and-down-one, with Taehyung’s dick easily sliding in and out of her pussy. 

Taehyung tugs her breasts, arching his back up from the duvet as he engulfs her boobs into his mouth, swallowing her whole. 

Dahyun continues to bounce up and down, allowing Taehyung to suck, lick, and kiss every inch of her chest, her neck, her collarbones, and her mouth. 

Her hands travel up around his neck, pushing his mouth deeper into her, as he feels his mouth vibrating against his while he lets out his deep, low moans. 

She tugs his newly permed hair, pulling every strand as she continues to ride out her second orgasm. 

“You’re such a good girl princess.” Taehyung breathes, now, pushing her back on the duvet, as he slips his dick out of her, turning her body so that her ass is up in the air, in front of him. 

He slaps each cheek before pulling her tied hair, as he grazes his teeth against her earlobe, whispering, “But I don’t like it when you’re taking over me.” 

Taehyung slams his cock in her hole, this time not giving her a chance to adjust to his size. He pounds, thrusts, and buries his dick inside her wet, needy hole as he plays with her pussy using his fingers. 

“Ahhhh....fill me in please!” Dahyun screams, allowing Taehyung to slam his cock deep inside her ass while his fingers are buried in her core, easily making her reach her second orgasm. 

She lets out her juices, dripping onto her legs with Taehyung still thrusting from her back. 

He continues to fuck her from behind, his pace only going faster and deeper, with his moans and grunts filling up the room. 

Dahyun falls forward on the bed while Taehyung still slides inside her. He holds her hair, pulling her closer so that she could go back to her previous position.

He continues to thrust, as he bites Dahyun’s earlobe, licks her neck and grips onto her boobs. 

“Fuck me harder please.” She says, ignoring how she just had her second orgasm. “Take me in like you always do. Fill me with your cum please, Taehyung.” 

Taehyung’s thrusts go deeper, faster, harsher, harder, with every single word and moan Dahyun utters. The image of the ever prim and proper Kim Dahyun begging him for fucks, for his cum, allowing him to take over her entire body, to dominate her in bed, is turning him on. 

He feels his orgasm coming through, his thrusts and pounds are starting to get sloppy. 

“This mouth,” He says while putting his fingers inside her mouth, letting her suck his cum-filled forefinger in all its glory. “These breasts,” He groans, pulling and tugging her nipples while he massages both of her boobs, “This pussy,” He slides in two of his fingers into her wet core, “This ass,” He slaps each cheek, while thrusting deep and fast, “And you.” Taehyung breathes, against her ears, his chest feeling her naked back, his cock inside her ass, their bodies becoming one; “You are mine. And mine only.” He says, slamming and pounding, into her, releasing his juices inside her hole, filling her entire body with his fluid. 

Dahyun screams in pleasure as she croaks, “Yours. I’m all yours Kim Taehyung.” 

She falls forward onto the bed, only to be held by Taehyung’s arms. He slips out of her as he turns her body so that she’s facing him again, allowing her to rest her body against the comfort of the duvet and the mattress. 

He kisses her lips, this time slow and with care. His hands cup her face, as he brushes his thumb against her cheeks, giving her his utmost comfort. 

Dahyun wraps her arms around his neck, diving into his mouth, exploring his cavern with her tongue. 

Taehyung gently pulls away, now planting kisses on her nose and her forehead, as he breathes, “I love you, Kim Dahyun.” 

Giggling, Dahyun pecks his lips as she whispers, “I love you too, Kim Taehyung.” 

Just then, Taehyung pulls her wrists up onto his lips, planting soft, chaste kisses against the bruises she got from his necktie. 

Dahyun smiles at the sight, as she ruffles Taehyung’s hair with her free hand. “I’m okay if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“I’m sorry.” He says, now resting his chin against her bare chest. 

She nods as she smiles back at him, as she feels her eyelids becoming heavier every second. 

“I’m tired and sleepy.” Dahyun breathes, now settling down onto the pillow. 

Taehyung kisses her once again before covering her body with the duvet as he whispers, “I’m going to take a shower first. Sleep tight my love.” 

A phone-call woke Dahyun up from her slumber. She hastily opens her eyes, only to find Taehyung and herself dressed up in the pair of pyjamas she bought last night. She smiles as she kisses the top of Taehyung’s head, momentarily forgetting about the ringing of her phone. 

She settles in, closer to his chest as he inhales his sweet, familiar scent. Taehyung holds her closer, his hands patting the back of her head, playing with her hair. 

He kisses her forehead, as he waits for her to look up to him before saying, “Good morning, love.” 

Dahyun giggles in response, as she kisses his lips with a peck. 

“Are those your members calling you?” Taehyung asks, now rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. 

Remembering about the phone-call that woke her up a few minutes ago, Dahyun sat up from the bed and Taehyung’s chest as she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. 

“Oh right. I have to go and get dressed for the rehearsal this morning.” She says, now taking off the duvet from her body. Dahyun turns to look at Taehyung who is staring at her with a pout. 

She playfully rolls her eyes as she kisses his cheek before ruffling his hair.

“I have to go in like an hour too.” Taehyung says, holding Dahyun’s hands as he kisses her palms before saying, “I’m guessing the next time I’ll see you is when we’re back in Korea?” 

Dahyun nods. They have gotten used to this. Barely seeing each other, but making the most out of every date, every night, every time they’re together. It’s part of their lives and despite it being difficult, they eventually have learned to accept it. 

“I had the best night Dahyun.” Taehyung says, now rubbing his nose against hers as he whispers, “Happy Anniversary.” 

Dahyun cups his cheeks before leaving one last peck on his lips as she beams back, “Happy Anniversary.” 

Taehyung gazes at her, as if he was memorizing every inch of her face, every part of her. He then notices the marks he left onto her neck and collarbones. He gasps at how overt it looks against her skin. 

“Now that’s gonna be a problem for your stylist.” He teases her. 

“They always find it bothersome, but I’m glad they never ask about it.” Dahyun says, laughing at the thought of her members, not their stylists or make-up artists, being shocked at the amount of hickeys she has. 

Taehyung laughs back, admiring his work of art. “I love how I’m the only one who can mark you up like that.” He says, which causes him to be slapped in the chest by Dahyun. 

“I have to go.” She says, now standing up to gather her stuff that Taehyung had cleaned up last night while she was fast asleep. 

He nods at her with a smile on his face as he says, “Looking forward to my anniversary gift from you back in Korea!” 

Dahyun turns her head to face him as she waves her hand in response. Her smile turns into a pout when Taehyung says, “I’m not talking about the Van Gogh painting though.” He smirks before licking his lower lip, as he eyes Dahyun from head to toe. 

“We’ll see about that.” She chimes, now opening his door, preparing to leave.

She glances up to the key card placed onto the table near the door, now only noticing the thoughtful room number Taehyung has specifically chosen for his room. 

“Room 1121. You really picked this room to match our anniversary date? How thoughtful of you, Kim Taehyung.” Dahyun says, as she walks back towards him to give him another peck on the lips. 

Taehyung stands up from the bed, pushing her against the wall to kiss her deeper, he pulls away, checking the clock for the time as he breathes, “Can I get my post-anniversary gift now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please do check out my other works. I write both here and in wp. 
> 
> Please continue supporting and loving both Dahyun and Taehyung!


End file.
